


Winter Sleepovers

by theyaregay



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow, larry oneshot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaregay/pseuds/theyaregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are both quite bored during their Christmas break. They would have never thought that ice skating would lead to spending christmas and new year with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rianne's kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rianne%27s+kat).



> Shout out to the larry squad aka my bae's and Amber for helping me write this.

"Harry?" Louis almost yelled trough the phone, making Harry chuckle. He coun't see Louis but he knew fot a fact that he was smiling.

"Hey Lou, how are you?" Harry asked softly as he sat in front of the window, watching the snowflakes falling down the sky. He loved snow, especially around christmas time.

"Good but I'm sooo bored." Louis whined, acting like it was the worst thing in the world. It made Harry chuckle again, earning a small smile from Louis. Harry always loved the way Louis over dramatized things, just like he used to do when they just met.

He remembered, last year during Xfactor when Louis had to go to the toilet and yelled trough the whole studio what a nasty bitch their dance coach was for not letting him go to the toilet. He found it quite hilarious, even though the other boys never really liked Louis extravagant behaviour.

"So why are you calling me? Shouldn't you hang out with Stan or something." Harry suggested, hoping he would be able to hang out with Louis during this holiday, but didn't want Louis to notice how desperate he actually was.

"Nahh, Stan is going to Ireland today because his cousin is getting married and all my other friends are spending their holidays with their family." Louis sighed, feeling quite lonely.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, are you saying that I am the last person you want to hang out with?." Harry asked shocked, a smirk appearing on his face before he realised Louis couldn't see him through the phone.

"No, no no Haz that's not what it's like, you dumbshit, you know that." Louis laughed at his best friend's sassy comment.

"Dumbshit?" The younger boy spoke up questionally. Knowing Louis was joking.

"Yeah, but a cute dumbshit okay." Louis admitted, blushing while he spoke. He didn't really mean to say it but Harry was honestly the cutest guy he ever met, he couldn't deny that.

"Good. "harry smirked, his cheeks turning rosy, feeling flattered.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today because I actually miss hanging out with you." Louis spoke up, fiddling with his fingers, feeling a little bit nervous while asking it.

"We saw eachother like everyday during the rehearsels for the tour last month." Harry answered with a laugh, trying to act cool.

He couldn't show Louis how much he actually wanted to spend time with him. Especially after the rumour of Harry being gay, going around. The truth was, Harry didn't know who he liked, boys or girls, or even both. It was quite confusing sometimes, especially when having Louis around him all the time.

"Yeah I know but I just miss hanging out with you, as my best friend, not as my bandmate." Louis sighed, feeling sad. He actually missed hanging out with Harry, just the two of them. They knew almost everything about eachother, from their starbucks order to their favorite movie. That was something they didn't know about the other boys.

"I actually miss that too." Harry answered sadly, thinking of how they often would end up watching mean girls together when the other guys went out, clubbing with friends. It was not that they didn't like to go out, they freaking loved it, but sometimes they just needed some time together, not thinking about the tour or getting recognised on the streets. Just the two of them, relaxing on the couch.

"Can we go iceskating?" Harry beemed happily, waiting for Louis reaction.

"Yessss!" Louis was smiling so bright right now, he literally couldn't wait. He loved everything about the winter, ice, hot chocolate, snow fights, Christmas, his birthday.

"I knew you wouldn't say no." Harry smirked, feeling incredibly happy.

"But you have to help me though, I can't even stand up properly." Harry grinned, knowing Louis would love to help him.

"Ofcourse I will, I will make you do a pirouette by the end of the day." Louis said proudly, knowing he couldn't really make that happen, but atleast he could try, right?

"Well if you are able to learn me that Tommo.." The younger boy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Then what, Styles?" Louis spoke up questionally. Not knowing where this was leading to.

"Then I'll watch the notevook with you." Harry mocked, knowing it was Louis favorite movie but hating it himself. He didn't like those cheesy romantic love movies where a girl would fall in love with a boy and they lived happily ever after.

"Deal." Louis smirked, knowing this would be easy. He used to figure skate when he was younger, he only did it for 1 year though but he knows how to properly do a pirouette and teach someone how to do it.

"So can I come over like now? Harry asked impatiently.

"Yesss, ofcourse silly! At what time can i pick you up at the train station? Well if they even ride because of the snow." Louis said while looking outside. It was snowing softly but he saw on the news last night that it would going to be much worse, they even predicted a snowstorm.

"Uhm i just checked and they still ride actualIy. If leave at 10, wich means I'll have to be ready in 10 minutes, i can get the train at 10:15 so I'll be in Doncaster around 12:30. Is that alright?" Harry suggested. Louis lost count already because of how fast Harry was rambling on the other side.

"12:30, yeah." Harry repeated, snapping Louis out of his trance.

"Yeah that's fine, sounds like someone is enthousiastic." Louis laughed, finding it quite cute actually.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Harry said but Louis interrupted him, knowing what he was about to say.

"That I miss you too Haz." Louis sighed, finally letting it out. You could miss your best friend right, that wasn't weird, was it?

"Well i already know you are losing our bet so we are watching a movie tonight, might as well wanna sleep over? Louis suggested, already thinking about what he should make Harry for breakfast.

"I'm not losing Louis, but a sleepover sounds fun." Harry said determinded about the fact that they were not going to see The Notebook tonight.

"Wel will see, yeah. Just make sure you won't miss your train now." Louis said sternly, not wanting Harry to be late.

"Okay okay, I'll hang up and grab my stuff okay." Harry said sadly, not wanting this phonecall to end.

"I'll see you soon okay." Louis said, reminding Harry of the fact that they would see eachother in a few hours.

"Okay." Harry said smiling, before saying goodbye.

"Dork." Louis mumbled while putting his phone in the charger.  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending his day with him, his dork.


End file.
